Guardian of Laughter
by 902randomperson
Summary: There is a new guardian to the group! She loves to laugh, but Pitch come back! OMG... I put romance in this... sorry! JackxTooth BunnyxOC Please don't hate me... :)
1. Meet Rima

**A/N- Hi! The spirit of laughter is Rima. I will describe her. He has long, black hair and is immortal like Jack. She wears a polka dotted dress and rainbow leggings with red shoes. She has a silly little crush on one of the Guardians and no one can see her. OMG I put romance in this! *sigh* hopeless romantic!**

* * *

_Rima is a fifteen year old girl who wants everyone to laugh and smile. One day, she saw a little boy crying. His father was stuck in the ocean and Rima hated to see the little boy so sad. So she went out and search for the little boy's father. She was able to save him, but drowned as a result. At least she made the little boy happy. The Man in the Moon saved her and she has been alive for 200 years. When she was 195 __years old, Jack had became a Guardian._

_..._

(Rima's POV)

It was a cold, winter afternoon and I was on a roof of a house. I don't have what you people call 'home', but the roof seems okay. I was watching the kids play in the snow. Laughing and smiling. I sighed. Ah... smiling and laughing. Two of my favorite things.

"Looks like Jack Frost has done a good job," I said to myself and started flying in the air like I'm on a hammock. I have seen the Guardians in action. The Tooth Fairy getting teeth, Santa Claus giving gifts, Jack Frost making snow, Sandman using dream sand, and The Easter Bunny hiding eggs. I have a job myself! Not really. But it's more like a hobby... making people laugh uncontrollably! I get a laugh myself.

"Finally! I get a comment from miss colorful here!"

I looked around and saw the Jack Frost. "Ah! Look at mister show-off here!" I said pointing at the snow and mocking his tone. "I'm the spirit of laughter smarty." He looked at me with a shocked look. "North, told me to look for you! He said and I quote 'People are laughing nonstop!" Jack said and gave me a look that said 'your fault'. I started to laugh.

Now, my laugh isn't something ugly. Some people say it's like bells or a little, cute girl laughing. "Yeah, that was so me," I said and I put a dust on Jack's head and he started laughing. "How-how are you doing that?" he said while laughing. I sighed and snapped which made him stop.

"Come on. Before you make me laugh or anyone laugh for some apparent reason," Jack muttered and took out a snow globe. "Ooh! Shiny!" I said, but he smashed it on the ground. And a PORTAL CAME OUT OF NOWHERE! "Come on, miss... whatever your name is... time to go to North," Jack said and took my hand.

The portal took us to the most coolest room ever with toys and yetis! "WOW! So cool!" I screamed and I flew to one of the yetis touching it's fur. "SO SOFT!" "Hey! We have to go to North! Don't make that yeti laugh!" Jack yelled, but like I would listen. I put my dust on the yeti's head and it started to laugh really LOUD!

"What is that noise?!"

"Oh shoot!" I whispered and snapped. "Ah, Jack my boy! You have brought the spirit of laughter!" North said and hugged me tight. "Good job, my boy!" I sighed. "Yeah... hooray for Jack! Let go," I said. He finally let go and I sighed. "You sure hug tight!" "Yes. I do! Please meet the other Guardians!" North said and pushed me to a room with a giant globe.

"HI!"

I turned around and saw the Tooth Fairy! "Hi again! I'm Tooth! Guardian of Memories," she said with the most nicest voice ever. "That's Sandy! Guardian of Dreams! Oh and that's Jack! Guardian of Fun! He really is fun and has shiny teeth! There's North! Guardian of Wonders! And that is Bunnymund-" but I didn't let her finish. "Oh my gosh! Bunnymund, you look so cute!" I said and flew to Bunnymund petting him.

"Er... mate, we haven't caught your name," he said and I looked at everyone who were anxious to hear it. "Oh! I'm Rima!"

"Wow! What a pretty name!" "It sure is..." "If Tooth says so then I say so too!"

I smiled at my new friends. Maybe I'm okay after all!

* * *

**A/N- Should I continue? Please tell me!**


	2. Work?

**A/N- So... figured out who she likes?! No? It's Bunnymund! She likes him for his cuteness. Haha... okay now this is about work... and IT SUCKS LIKE ... sorry this all has to be rated K. To the story!**

* * *

(Rima's POV)

As my friends were talking, I started to play with the elfs. "Can you talk? Can you fly? Do you laugh like crazy?" I screamed at them. Some of the elfs tried to fly by flapping their arms, but fell on their butt. "Well... I guess you can't talk or fly," I said.

When the Guardians were done talking, they called me to come. "Now you are Guardian! Music!" North yelled. "NO! NO MUSIC!" Jack yelled covering his ears. "I love music!" I squeaked. As the elfs played there instruments, Jack froze almost everyone. I don't mind weather so I was completely okay. "OKAY PEOPLE LETS PARTY!" I yelled.

"We actually need your help," Jack said.

"What?! No party?" I said. "Aye. We have to stop Pitch... again," Bunnymund explained.

"Who's Pitch? And we have to do work?! And what do you guys mean by again?" I started asking random questions and Tooth calmed me down. "Don't worry, Rima! You will be safe as long as Pitch has no idea who you are," Tooth said, calmly. Then she explained to me the time Jack joined the Guardians.

There was a long silence from me. A person opposite from Sandy. A person that talks. Oh, wrong topic! I fumbled with my fingers, thinking about what Tooth explained to me. A person who makes nightmares... the King of Nightmares.

"AHH!" I screamed and flew to the highest window in the room. I buried my face in my knees, trembling. I remember a nightmare I had before.

_I couldn't smile. I was emotionless and plain. No one cared. Right now, no one knows I'm even alive or here._

I started to cry. Why do I even bother. I mean I have no believers .

"Mate, please come down. We just need you... to help," Bunnymund told me. "Nice move Kangaroo," Jack whispered. I sighed and flew to them and put the dust on their heads. They started to laugh and I looked at them smiling. "I'm so sorry to use blackmail, but stop fighting okay?" I smiled at them waiting for both nodded their heads. "Thank you!" I said petting Bunnymund's head and snapped.

"Um... mate stop petting my head," he said. "Sorry! You are just... so CUTE!" I said. "Now to the sleigh! Everyone loves the sleigh!" North yelled and dragged all of us to his sleigh. "Finally some fun!" I yelled.

After the AWESOME sleigh ride, we were at Tooth's Palace. "WOW! This is just... WOW!" I screamed. "We are going to stay here for a while so Pitch can't find out who you are," Tooth said. "Come on! I'll show you a place you can sleep!"

Tooth showed me a wonderful room with all I could ask for! "Now time for some girl talk!" she said. "Girl talk?" I asked.

Oh, shoot...

* * *

**A/N- Girl talk? I don't even know what it means! Haha LOL! **


	3. Girl Talk

**A/N- HEY! I told my friend if she didn't understand me she is a idiot! LOL! She was a idiot the whole day! HA HA! Now time to get serious... T_T. Face, check. Awesome, random writer. HI PEOPLE! Check! My Boy by Buono! Check! Now I will give tiny hints... TOOTH AND RIMA WILL PROBABLY TELL SECRETS LIKE WHO THEY LIKE OR COOKIES! Sorry, I didn't have breakfast... my bro will cook me ramen!**

* * *

(Rima's POV)

Ever since Tooth dragged me to this room, she has been circling around me murmuring something. "Tooth? If you want to tell me something you can just tell me. You are my best friend... I guess," I said. "Well... what do you think of the Guardians so far?"

"Oh! You guys are very nice! I never had any friends like you... or any friends," I said, but muttered the last part. "Well Rima! Do you um... er... well um..." I could tell she struggled to tell me something.

"Tooth? What are you telling Rima?"

We both turned around and saw Jack. "GET OUT!" I yelled and he flew away.

"What was that?" she asked. "Sorry, but I noticed why you dragged me with you here. Is it about... um... what is it called?" I asked. " L-love?" she stuttered. "No... it deals with liking someone," I said. She chuckled. "Oh..."

"Do you like anyone, Rima?" she said, finally brave enough to tell me. My face turned red. "Well... I don't know what 'love' is and I made it pretty clear who I like," I said. "Um... Jack?" she said. "Nah. He is more like a brother."

"Sandman?"

"Never really talked to him."

"North?"

"Father to me!"

"Bunnymund?"

I stayed quiet. "Rima?" I didn't listen. How am I supposed to know if I like Bunny? Who do I look like? Cupid?! I sighed. "I'm confused..." I muttered. "Just... confused."

(Jack's POV)

"Bunny! Kangaroo! Peter Cottontail! Something that will make fun of you! Come!" I yelled. I saw a tunnel come out of nowhere. "Ya. What do you want?"

"Tooth and Rima t-they, I b-bet, they a-are talking about... US!" I screamed, but not loud enough that Tooth and Rima can here us.

Bunny's eyes grew in shock. "This is bad... what do you think they're talking about?" he asked. "You wanna know too!" I yelled. "Er... ya, mate," he said. "Rima?" I asked.

He sighed. "Ya." "Lets go I want to here what Tooth thinks about me!"

(Rima's POV)

"Well you kinda make it obvious," Tooth said. "How about you?" I asked. She bit her lip. "Oh... it's um... Jack," she whispered. "J-jack?!" I asked in shock. "Y-you and J-jack! I... wow," I said. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Are you sure? You lying?" I asked. "No, I love his teeth and the way he is always playful." She sighed and I chuckled. "Wow," I said, pretending. "Hey! You like Bunnymund!" she yelled.

"I'm confused," I said, proving her wrong. "Really? You call him cute and all these other things!" she yelled. I blushed. "What?! I can't help that he's a cute rabbit," I said.

We stayed silent for a moment. Then, we both laughed. "So... now what?" I said. "We should go back,but this is still your room. Stay in here as long as you like," Tooth said. "Lets go! I want to explore the place," I said and we both flew away.

(Jack's POV)

Bunny and I heard everything. I was blushing and Bunny was speechless. I broke the silence. "WOW," I said. "No, kidding," he said.

"How could we not notice?! I mean really?! Are we that dumb?" I yelled. "Yes. We are," Bunny said almost dreaming. "You like Rima!" I yelled. "Rima likes you!" He shook his head. "Nah. She said she was confused," he said sadly.

"Really? Wow, Bunnymund is so cute!" I said mimicking Rima. He looked at me. "Tooth likes you," he said changing the subject. I blushed. "S-stop changing the subject!" I stuttered. "And your blush proves you like her back," he said.

I looked away. He was right."Lets just go," I said and flew away, blushing.

* * *

**A/N- Cool! Jack and Bunny are spies! Quick question. Does Bunny blush? Who do you think will confess first? Rima or Bunny? I vote Bunny. When will the dumb writer write the next story?! Wait a min. I'm the dumb writer! I am a retard... Should I continue? TELL ME!**


	4. Nightmares Attack

**A/N- Hehe... TELL ME WHO RIMA SHOULD LIKE! ...reviews...please... But now Pitch comes! WORRY WORRY!**

* * *

(Rima's POV)

Tooth and I flew around the place. I thought about what we talked about. I hope no one heard anything. Like Jack or Bunny...

They're both too good of 're both sweet. kind, and cute- huh? Nah, forget it. But why would I think they're cute? And I thought both?! I should just pay attention to the tour Tooth is giving me.

We both went to the ground and Tooth told me a lot about the palace. She gasped. "Wha-" but black sand started to crawl on my foot. I kicked it off on tugged on Tooth's hand. "Tooth? What is happening?" I asked. She didn't answer.

"Tooth! Rima!"

We both turned around, but didn't see anybody. "Jack!" Tooth yelled and left me there. "T-tooth?"

"Hello little girl."

I stood still. Shivering. "P-pitch?" I stuttered. "Looks like the Guardians taught you my name." I backed away, but black sand wrapped around my waist.

A scythe was near my neck. "Are you with the Guardians?!" Pitch yelled. "Like I would tell you!" He chuckled. Oh, shoot. The scythe went closer and the sand tugged on me harder.

"If I tell y-you will I-I l-live?" I asked scared to death. He just smiled. "Hmm...no." The scythe almost killed me, but a boomerang saved my life! I touched my neck and felt blood.

I turned around and saw Tooth, Bunny, and Jack. I ran to Tooth and hid behind her. "I'm hurt... and I can't fight," I said. Jack and Bunny looked at me with concern. I watched as my two friends fight.

"Don't worry. It will be alright," Tooth said calming me down. I hugged her. "Why am I doing this... not even part of my plan," Pitch said and left us.

North slapped his head. "Rima got hurt!" North yelled. Tooth put a cloth on my cut while Bunny was pacing back and forth. Jack had his head down. "This is my fault," Jack said. Tooth looked up. "N-no. It's my fault. I left Rima alone," Tooth said. She sighed. "I-I'm sorry."

I looked at my friend who looked like she was going to cry. "No... it's not anybody's fault! I didn't know what to do when I should have fought back," I said. I stood up. "I don't want to see you guys worry because of my cut! I want to see you smile... like when I first met you guys..."

A hand patted my back. I looked up and saw Bunny. "Don't worry." he said. I smiled at him, but touched my cut and screamed. It hurt that much!? Tooth made me sat down and put the cloth on my cut.

I looked at everyone. The battle has started...

* * *

**A/N- I-I'm scared of my own writing!... please... r-reviews...**


	5. RUN!

**A/N- O_o OMG what's with the title? We'll find out...**

* * *

(Rima's POV)

Tooth kept putting the cloth on my cut. "Tooth? I think Rima is okay," Jack said. My head was down, Tooth looked like she was going to cry, Jack tried to stay in a positive mood, and Bunny was still pacing back and forth.

"I'M BORED!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me. "What?! If the spirit of laughter is bored, bad things happen!" I yelled. Jack chuckled. "Ooh! We can visit Jamie!" he said.

"Oh, yes! I seen that he is a teenager now!" Tooth said. "Wait! Who is Jamie?" I yelled. "Jamie is our strongest believer," North said cutting in our conversation. Sandy made pictures appear of what happened. I stayed silent for a moment.

"Bunny got cuter?" I asked. Tooth giggled while Jack elbowed Bunny. "Oh! Sorry... LETS VISIT JAMIE!" I yelled.

We all flew there except North and Bunny. North took his sleigh and Bunny went in tunnels. It was dark out so people couldn't see us. I frowned. Jamie won't see me.

I was flying between Tooth and Jack with Sandy in front. "Tooth?" I whispered,"Jamie won't see me." "What do you mean!?" she whispered then gasped. "Y-you don't have believers?" I nodded.

Jack looked at us. I tugged Jack's arm. "What?" he said. "Go next to Tooth. I'll be alright," I whispered and winked at him. He blushed. "Good luck!" I said and went to Sandy.

(Jack's POV)

Rima... why? Does she know I like Tooth? I looked at Tooth who was humming a song. Well, here goes nothing!

"So Tooth..."I said. She looked at me. "D-do you want to... show Jamie Rima or you?" She frowned. "Um... Rima... is shy!" Tooth said. "Nonsense! She wasn't shy when I first met her!" I said. "Y-you got me... Rimadoesn'thavebelievers!" she said really fast.

"SHE DOESN'T!" I yelled which made Sandy and Rima turn around. "Sorry..." They both looked away. "Poor Rima..."

(Rima's POV)

"So... you can't talk," I said. Sandy nodded. "Can you make a princess out of sand?" He did it. "LIFE SIZED!" I said and he actually did it. It started to move around dancing. "You, my friend, are awesome!" I said. Sandy bowed.

He had to make the sand princess disappear because we finally were there. "Hey... this house looks like the one I sleep on!" I yelled. Bunny made it first though. "Aye. This is Jamie's house," he said. We all went through the window one by one.

I found a teenage boy reading a book in bed. I turned away, knowing he couldn't see me. "Hey, Jack!" the boy yelled. "Sup Jamie!" Jack yelled back. I sighed. Why can't I be seen!?

Tooth came out next. "Hey Tooth!" Jamie yelled again. "Nice to see you," Tooth said. Bunny said his hello and also Sandy. North just came out of the chimney. "I really got to cut back on the cookies!" he yelled. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Hey Jack? Did you hear that? It sounded like a laugh from a girl!" Jamie said. Tooth turned away too, unsure what to tell Jamie. Jack fiddled with his staff. "Well... let me tell a story," Jack said very serious.

_Once upon a time, there was a spirit of laughter. She was a girl with long black hair and wore a polka dotted dress with rainbow leggings. _Jack was telling a story about me. _She was not believed in. For no one even thought about a spirit of laughter. They would only hear her laugh. Her laugh was like bells or a cute, little girl laughing. But since no one saw her... she was invisible. To her, it felt like no one cared about her..._

"So... do you believe in the spirit of laughter?" Jack said. Jamie stayed quiet. "Jack. I may be a teenager, but of course!" Jamie smiled. I flew in front of him. Waving my hand in front of his face.

"I-is it just me? Or do you see the same girl from your story?" Jamie said. "Wow... he believes in me... like for real!" I said. I flew around him. "You can see me? Like really see me?" I asked. He nodded, but I noticed he was a little scared.

I smiled at him which gave him a warm feeling so he smiled back.

"Aah! Now isn't this adorable! Rima has someone who believes in her! She was believed in faster than Jack..."

We all looked at the window. "Pitch!" North yelled. Jack flew to him, tackling him. We all looked out the window seeing Jack on the floor and he looks like he is sleeping.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled and flew to Jack. I looked around and hid behind Bunny, hugging him. "Times like this, I need a weapon..." I said. Bunny looked at me. "Hop on my back and you'll be safe," he said.

"Yay! A ride!" I yelled and hopped on his back. H-he was very strong. "Sandy. Protect Jamie!" North yelled. I looked at everyone and North mouthed the words _run..._

Pitch was after me or Jamie. Probably me."Bunny, we should run," I said. "Or hop," he said, smirking. I held on him tighter. He hops really fast. He jumped out the window.

We had to avoid shadows and most importantly Pitch. The wind blew in our faces. I was scared while Bunny was okay like he was watching a movie with no action.

"Rima! You can run, but you can't hid! I got shadows everywhere!" Pitch yelled.

"I bet not in the woods," Bunny mumbled and we ended up there. "Bunny? Where are we?" I asked. "Oh shoot..."

WE ARE LOST!

* * *

**A/N- I'll make the next chapter! I wonder how many chapters will be in this? -_- hopefully not too much...**


	6. With You

**A/N- Cliff hanger! LOL! I am singing! You should watch the trailers for RWBY! It is bloody and awesome**!

* * *

(Rima's POV)

Lost in the woods with... Bunny. He sat down on a log and sighed. My back was turned, but when I looked at him, I saw him staring at me.

"Why are you staring?" I asked. He blushed. "Just thinking..." "About me?" His blush got redder. "How to get out of here..." "Oh..." I sat down next to him. "Got a plan yet?" I asked obviously bored. "...No," he answered.

I guess I was sleepy because I started to lean on him. Since he was very tall, my head was on his arm. He stayed quiet for a while. "Rima?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you tired?"

"I guess..."

And I fell into a deep sleep in his arms.

...

"WAKE UP, RIMA!" I yawned and found Bunny's face in front of me. He looked up and said,"We can use my tunnels." "Yes!" I screamed and hugged him. He looked shocked, but hugged me back.

Our eyes grew and we parted away. I scratched my head. "W-we sh-should g-go" I stuttered. "Buckle up!"

I fell in a hole and we ended up in Jamie's room. "Hey! We're back!" I yelled flying around. Bunny hopped out the window. I flew to him and saw Jack still on the floor, Tooth trying to wake him up, Sandy panting, and North eating cookies.

I flew to North. "I want some cookies!" I yelled and took a chocolate cookie. I stopped eating. "HEY! YOU SAID YOU HAD TO CUT BACK ON COOKIES!" "Yes, but I can't help it!"

I kept on yelling at him. When I was done, I flew to Tooth. "Jack!" I lifted his face up and slapped him. He woke up...

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT!" he yelled touching the place where I slapped him. "LOL!" I laughed. Bunny started to chuckle. Tooth looked a little mad though.

At Bunny's Warren...

"We'll be safe here, right?" I questioned Bunny. "My Warren is completely safe... ish," he said confused. I flew up to his ears. "Best not to tell anyone about what happened at the woods, huh," I whispered. He blushed. "Don't really care," he answered.

I flew in front of his face. "Really?" I questioned him. He blushed again. "Ya," he muttered. I leaned closer. "Sure..." I said in disbelief. "Sure..."

"Jack! Um...I'm sorry for slapping you, but in my defense IT WAS HILARIOUS!" I yelled. Tooth looked at me with a stern look. "His face is red," Tooth said. "At least it woke him up! Without me he'd probably still be sleeping!" I screamed. Jack chuckled, but Tooth didn't look so happy.

"He got hurt Rima!" Tooth yelled. I frowned. "I said sowry(sorry)," I said in a baby voice.

"Ah, come on, Tooth! At least she said sorry. Even though she slapped hard," Jack said. I scratched my head. "Cool huh?" I said. "JK!" I flew away to find Bunny. I could use a tour.

"BUNNY! BUNNY!" I yelled. I stopped where I was. I saw Bunny painting. He was smiling. When he smiled, it gave me a warm feeling inside. I glided to get a closer look of what he was doing.

When I got close enough, I was shocked. He painted... me. It was me smiling. Well, where are you gonna find a picture of me, frowning? Anyway, he was painting me! I stood there. The artwork was just... perfect. It had such good detail. The fact that he was painting on a canvas was a surprise.

I stayed in the air, daydreaming and for some reason fell on a tree. "OW!" I whined. "That hurt..." "Rima?" Bunny questioned. Oh, great. If he knew I was watching him, he'll think I'm spying on him! "Yeah, it's me," I said and got down to the ground.

The canvas disappeared. I guess he didn't want anyone to see it. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Lets see. Jack Frost brought me to North's workshop and I met the Guardians. We went to Tooth's palace and met Pitch for the first time. Got hurt and stayed at North workshop for a little while. Went to Jamie's house and we decided to run to the woods so Pitch won't find us. Now the Guardians and I went to Bunny's Warren. Sheesh! Try to keep up!" I explained.

He rolled his eyes. "Why were you up in that tree!" "I wanted a tour," I said. "So you go up a tree?"

"Exactly!" I said and sighed. "You painted a picture... of me," I mumbled. He stood there. "How do you know?" he questioned. "I saw!" I blurted. I covered my mouth. Curse my big mouth...

His eyes widened. "Um... I-I was just practicing!" he stuttered. I looked at the sky. "It's getting dark. Good night!" I said. "Wait..." I turned around.

He came close and pecked his lips on my cheek. I stood where I was and he just hopped away like nothing happened. Did he just? No! Did he? Did I imagine it? I got to get some rest.

Next day... :)

"Tooth! I need to talk to you!" I kept screaming like a maniac. Should I tell her? I can't believe what happened yesterday. IS IT TRUE!? I sighed. "Nevermind..."

* * *

**A/N- I knew it! Bunny would confess! Actually, it wasn't really a confession, it was a KISS! A $#%* KISS! I-I hate my writing...**


	7. Time to Explain!

**A/N- Hello, people who bother reading this. I just want to say thank you. Cause people wouldn't want to read a story made by an eleven year old... Thank you!**

* * *

(Rima's POV)

"Tooth..." I asked. "Hmm?" "If Jack kissed you, would you tell me?" She blushed. "Why would you ask that?" she questioned. I shrugged. I was obviously lying.

"Um... well... n-no. NOT TO HURT YOUR FEELINGS, but what if I don't really want to talk about it..." I just stared at her. I never really understand feelings, besides happiness and sadness.

I sighed and looked at the grass. "What's wrong?" Tooth asked. "Oh... nothing," I said and flew away like that conversation never happened.

With Jack and Bunny... T_T

Jack stared at his furry friend. "YOU KISSED RIMA!" Bunny was smirking. "Bet ya can't do that... to Tooth," he said. Jack blushed a light shade of blue. "STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!"

Bunny smiled. "See ya." And Bunny left Jack standing there, shocked.

With Rima...

I couldn't help, but smile like a grinning idiot. Bunny just- never thought he would do that! I mean, when we first met he must have thought I was a total weird fangirl... or girl.

I flew around doing tricks like flips and all these other things. I was just SO happy! I went to the ground and sighed. I really have to calm down. I flew to a near a river and sat down.

"What are you doing here, mate?"

I turned around and smiled. Bunnymund. "Hello, to you too!" I said, smirking. He came near me and sat down. "Ever think about yesterday?" he said. I blushed. "Um... hehe... I uh..." He lifted my chin to make me look at him.

"You can't stop thinking about it?" I nodded. We both stared into each others eyes. Unable to break the glare.

With Jack... Oh no...

Jack stood there. "TOOTH!" he yelled. Tooth went flying to him. "Y-yes Jack?" "Bunny kissed Rima!" he blurted. That was news to Tooth.

"She didn't tell me... but I KNEW there was something strange about her!" she yelled. She started to scream. Yes, like a fangirl! Jack smiled at her as she was bouncing around.

"Come on! I think Bunny is going to do something again! And we are not waiting for them to tell us!" Jack grabbed her hand, slightly blushing. They both flew around the place looking for the couple.

They finally found them near a river. (Bunny was still standing)

"Let's get closer so we can hear them," Jack said. They both flew near a bush and listen to Bunny and Rima's conversation. They saw Bunny sat next to Rima and lift her chin.

Tooth and Jack's mouths were open.

Back with Rima...

We kept staring. "B-bunny... we should... go back to the Guardians..." I stuttered. He smiled. "Ya... wait! Can I ask you something?" I stood up and turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked. "D-do you like anyone?" I blushed. "Yup... you," I whispered and flew away before anything could happen. I looked back at Bunny who was standing there.

And to my surprise, Jack and Tooth were at a bush, smiling! They were watching us! I flew down to Bunny. "Tooth and Jack were watching us!" I whispered, but not too loud so they can hear us.

"What?" he said and frowned. "JACK!" he yelled. "Tooth, I know you're there too..." I said. They both came out of the bush, blushing from embarrassment. "Jack/Tooth did it..." they both said at the same time.

"Time to explain! Why were you there!" "Oh! But you didn't tell me Bunny kissed you!" "What were ya doin' there, mate!?" "I wanted to see what you guys were talking about!" The air filled with questions, but it finally ended with a "STOP!"

"LET'S JUST EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!"

After a LONG discussion...

Jack was on the grass, smiling. Tooth was standing there looking at Bunny and me. "Okay... that explains everything," Tooth mumbled. Jack laughed. "Hey, Tooth! Our turn!"

"What?!" Jack laughed. "Just kidding, Tooth!" We all laughed at the joke.

* * *

**A/N- Give me ideas, people! I just 11... I run out of ideas... T-T Word...**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A/N- Hello, randomperson here, I need help with my stories. Let's say that CSTs are here and I can't think about my stories a lot... so I would love to hear from people because I am not that good of a writer so PLEASE HELP me! Thank you. :3**


	9. Ruin the Love

**A/N- As you can see romance ends... JK! Pitch just comes in. I need action in this! B) And thank you for the kind reviews, follows, and favorites. I suck at English, how am I writing these stories!? *sigh* I know you guys want to read the story...**

* * *

(Rima's POV)

We finished laughing. Finally, cause it felt like I've been left here for a week!(I think that's how long I haven't updated a story besides Author's Note)

The sky started to blacken and it also became cold. We all looked up. "Dang it!" Jack yelled and flew away. "Jack! You'll get hurt...again," Tooth said and followed after him.

I looked at Bunny who nodded. He took his tunnels somewhere and I flew off. 'Wait...I'll probably get hurt like LAST TIME...' I thought. I stopped flying. "Just great!" I yelled. I turned around.

'I must be completely alone to be safe.' "We meet again Rima," an ugly voice spat. I turned around again. Pitch.

He smiled. "You are going to come with me or else"-he got his scythe-"you are now my prisoner." "Crap..." I said.

...

I stood in a bird cage, holding the bars and looking down. My hair covered my angry emotion on my face. I looked at my surroundings.

Dark. Boring. Dull. This guy needs decorating. I frowned. I really need to concentrate on the important things!

Pitch laughed. "You'll never escape. And you will lead the Guardians to my trap," he said. I couldn't help, but cry. North. Sandy. Jack. Tooth. Bunny... All my friends will be hurt.

Then an idea popped in my head. Really...(I put a light bulb on her head.)

"Hey, Pitch wanna hear a joke?" I said. "I don't have time for jokes!" I yelled at me. "Okay, I'll tell you since you asked. I'm trying to see things from your point of view, but I can't get my head far up my ass!" I yelled.

It made him furious. "You shut up or your friends will be dead!"

I smirked. "Nah... YOUR I.Q IS SO LOW, YOU HAVE TO DIG FOR IT!" "S-shut up!" he stuttered. "How do you keep someone stupid occupied? By telling them this joke."

"You're calling me a retard?! You know what! I CAN'T TAKE IT! You are down-right annoying!" he called his horses.

"Take her to the Guardians, but let's leave her with a mark." he cut my leg. "Okay ow! But let me leave you with a message: you need to decorate and if my pants are my ankles, don't open your mouth!"

"GO!" and the horses dragged me to Bunny's Warren.

...

North sighed. "Where would Rima be?" "Um... on a black horse, laughing?" Jack asked, pointing at the flying figures.

I flew down and laughed. "Yeah, thanks. And tell Yuki she needs highlights on her hair!" My friends stared at me. "What?" I said.

Jack laughed like crazy. He fell on the floor. "O-okay, okay. Let me get this straight." but Jack didn't finish. He couldn't stop laughing. Bunny ignored him. "Rima!" he hugged me.

My eyes widened. But I hugged him back. "Pitch took you?" North asked. I nodded and let go of Bunny. Jack stopped laughing. "How'd you escape?" he said, dumbly.

I chuckled and said,"I told him jokes that insulted him." We all laughed. Sandy made a picture of North's workshop. "We'll be safe?" I said. "You won't get hurt cause I'm goin' to watch ya," Bunny said.

I turned red. Sandy smiled and nodded. "To the sleigh!" North yelled. "I just got carrots, mate!" Bunny whined.

After the sleigh ride...

Jack frowned and yelled," What was that for?" "I had carrots so I er... threw up..." Bunny said. I laughed. "Um... Jack you can just wash you sweater..." Tooth muttered.

"Do I have anything under?" Jack said almost lifting up his sweater, but I slapped his hand. "Don't even think about it!" I yelled.

I walked out while Tooth flew to me, silently. "Rima?" she asked. "Can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Do you know if Jack likes me?"

I stopped walking. "Um... this is not a question I would answer normally, but you just have to figure it out yourself!" I said and faced her. "Just wait for the future..."

Jack stood out the behind the door, smirking.

_Stay tuned for JackxTooth!_

* * *

**A/N- I'm a retard...**


	10. JackxTooth

**A/N- Hello world! I am Rima! You know, the spirit of laughter! I'm the reason you people are reading this, right? Now if I don't make you laugh, I wouldn't care! Now I got a funny review that made the author laugh a lot... well, just laugh. Okay the review said, "she reminds me of pinkie pie"**

**Cool! That's what I've been trying to do! Seriously the author, herself, is like Pinkie Pie. I think she had too much cake and she told moi to type the story! Now, thank you, people!**

* * *

(Jack's POV)

I smirked.

TOOTH LIKES ME! I wanted to scream, but the girls were right in front of me. I took a breath and walked quietly to them. "Jack? What are you doing?" Rima questioned.

I stopped and Tooth turned to see me. She blushed and ran off leaving a cloud of dust. I blinked. The dust got in my eye. "Did you hear... that?" Rima said waving her arms in the air.

I laughed and looked down, embarrassed. "Er... yeah?" I answered.

"Do you like her back?"

I blushed. "YOU DO!" she screamed. I fell on the floor creating ice form on the floor. Rima smiled and jumped. "Well, you should confess now!" she yelled. I blushed harder.

"R-rima, I... can't," I stuttered. "Why?"

"I'm scared..."

Rima sighed. "Makes sense. See ya!" she said and left the hall. I shook my head. "I don't get her sometimes..."

I started to walk around. How to tell Tooth... Flowers? Candy? Ask Rima some jokes to make her laugh? Teeth? "Yep, I should totally get her that," I said to myself.

"She?"

I blushed. It was Tooth. I turned around. "Aloha... senorita! I... er..." I stuttered. Tooth giggled. "Jack, 'aloha' is Hawaiian," she explained.

I blushed harder. "Oh, yeah. Forgot!" I said. Tooth looked at me with concern. "Oh, Jack! Are you sick? I mean you are totally red!" she said putting her hand on my forehead.

My face got redder. "T-tooth! I-I-I'm fine!" I couldn't help, but yell. Tooth sighed and put her hand down.

Why did she do that? I blushed again. "Jack, are you sure?" she said with her face so close. "I-I-I'm f-f-fine," I stuttered. Why did I stutter? Is it because her face is so close?

I think I fainted cause I woke up on the couch. "Tooth?"

I saw her sitting next to me, blushing. I was leaning on her. "S-sorry!" I yelled and move away.

She smiled. "I-I really don't mind," she whispered. I looked at her. "Tooth? Do you like me?" I blurted. "What?"

"I um..." and I stopped with a kiss on the cheek.

'His cheek is so cold.' Tooth thought.

I smiled as she parted away. "You like me," I said. She nodded and left, shyly.

First kiss... HECK YEAH!

* * *

**A/N- Okay, now to RimaxBunny! Next chapter... by the way this is still Rima. 3**


	11. I'm Back! :)

**A/N-Well, guess what world I'm back and ready to start my story! Again, thanx to the people who waited for my stories.**

* * *

(Rima's POV)

I quickly landed on the couch and sat up straight. "Ha! I win! I got on the couch first!"

Jack sat on the floor and pouted. "You were flying cheater..." I lift my head up and crossed my arms. "You can fly too. And I was wasn't flying! I was falling in style!" He looked at me with a confused look. "You got that from Toy Story,huh?"

"No..."

We heard a loud yelp from behind. "Hey, I bet it's Pitch!" I yelled and scurried to the other room. Jack followed along with the urge to attack.

"What?" I asked and saw North ordering the yetis to do something. "Christmas, it's tomorrow!" I smiled and flew around the room. "What do we do on Christmas?"

Jack noticed how much pressure North was in. I stopped flying and started to think. _With the Guardians paying attention to me, they have no time to prepare for the holidays. _

I landed on the ground and apologized. "For what?" Jack questioned. "Ever since I came I've been a distraction to your work...So I guess I'll help you guys!"

Jack smiled. "Time to make some toys!"

Few minutes later...

"I'm bored!"

Jack and I yelled the words with little kid tone. "We still need a few more toys to go!" North yelled with delight. I moaned. "Where are Tooth and Bunny? We've been busy working while they're slacking!" Jack looked up from the workplace and replied with a simple answer: they aren't here! I gasped.

"AHH!"

"What?"

"I just remembered I had a cut on my leg and it totally slipped my mind!"

North patted me on the back. "We have to hurry..." He pointed at a clock. "Oh, right!"

A few seconds passed and I realized we had to make presents for everyone nice. AND the Guardians are nice... so is there a time where the Guardians give presents to each other? I sat puzzled. Jack looked at me with concern.

"It's your 'what the heck is this?' face. What's up?"

I glared at him. "Duh, the sky!" I said and kept working on the toy I was working on. Jack frowned. "Meanie..." And he continued on his project.

Tooth came with a Santa hat that was green. "Hi, guys! I see, you are helping North with toys!" I smiled at her. "Nice hat," I said flicking it. "Hey, I got this as a present from Baby Tooth."

Sadly, I never seen Baby Tooth since she had to be in charge of collecting teeth. "Oh, I wanted to bring some presents to you guys!" She held out a joke book and a snow globe with tons of snowflakes! "Woah! I call the joke book!" I snatched it from her hand and started to read. Jack blushed as he took the snow globe. "T-thank you..."

I snickered. "Aww!" Tooth's face turned red. "Stop, Rima!" she squealed. I laughed and kept on staring at the pages of the book. Sandy came and greeted everyone with a sand present that lasts for the rest of the night. "Wow!"

* * *

I laughed and drank eggnog from the carton. "So, tonight was fun!" I yelled. I glanced at the door and saw a figure appear. "Bunny!" He hopped in the room hands behind his back. "Nice to see you again... you made Jack and I work hard on toys..."

"Do you want the gifts or what..."

"...Fine."

He gave me a little good-luck charm with a star and a teardrop attached to the chain. "Cute!" I yelled with delight. Bunny put the chain on my hand. I flushed red. "Thank you..." I said with a quiet voice.

Bunny nodded. Right when we about to step away, Jack and Tooth stopped us in our path. Why?

_Mistletoe..._

* * *

**A/N- So... sorry for making people wait... AND for the cliff hanger... I pinkie pie promise I'll update. Cross my heart. Hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye. Did you read, this K? If I don't update soon, stick a cupcake in my eye!**


	12. Mistletoe

**A/N-...Funny story... I went to my reviews... and I was like WTH! Thank you people! I'm bored on a Saturday so I guess I'll write chap. 12? Wait... *looks at other chapter 11* MISTLETOE? *sigh* Let's go to the story!**

* * *

(Rima's POV)

I stood where I was, dumbfounded. "Why are we just standing here?" I asked. Bunny didn't speak. Jack smirked and sang, "It's a mistletoe!" Tooth couldn't help, but giggle.

"W-what?" I asked again. Seriously, I'm starting to get annoyed. Tooth whispered silently,"When two people stand under a mistletoe, they have to- um..."

"WHAT!?"

I... am I old enough for THAT? Sure the cheek is fine, but- ARG! I looked down. My long, black hair covered my red face. "Um... I...er...*cough*"

Wait, I'm only 115? AH! I'm so puzzled! "Rima! You have to do it!" Jack said, snickering. I slapped him. "Sh-shut up!" I yelled. He rubbed the place where I slapped him.

"Not again..." he whined. Tooth and Jack exited the room leaving Bunny and I. Awkward...

Bunny was red. Super red. "R-r-r-rima..." he stuttered. I looked up to see him. He looked at me with his green eyes. I took a deep breath.

"This is awkward," I rubbing the back of my head. He smiled and leaned closer. I felt his lips right next to my lips. RIGHT next to it!

I blushed while he moved away. "You're a kid. So ya..."

A frown formed on my face. "Hey, I'm no kid!" He laughed and hopped off. I crossed my arms. "I'm not a kid!" I said to myself. And I can prove it! Somehow...

Few minutes passed and North asked if we could help him with Christmas. A obvious answer was given and we all enjoyed it. Then, we had a huge party! It was my first Christmas!

I was super excited. Tooth gave me a little hat like hers too! We played games, watched movies, and laughed at jokes! It was nice to finally have friends. All I ever done was lay on a roof watching random strangers.

At the end of the night, we all fell into a deep sleep...

Surprisingly, when I woke up I was on the window sill. "What the-" before I could say 'heck' I fell down. I was ready to fall on the floor, but someone caught me. Duh, everyone should know who caught me! Bunny...

* * *

**A/N- Dang it, it wasn't on the lips...-_- IT WILL HAPPEN! If my name wasn't 902randomperson, it would STILL happen! Oh, yeah... IT WILL. Anyway, I'm starting to think I should update faster... Like once everyday... Cause school is out soon! And I'll be free... FREE AT LAST! MHA HA HA! Now if I don't update soon, just tell me on the reviews! TTYL :D**


	13. Memories!

**A/N-*yawn* I'm going to work on this, but I really need some ideas cause trust me... I'm just a 11 YEAR. OLD. ELEVEN! Okay! I have schoolwork, family, love, also-**

* * *

(Rima's POV)

Bunny caught me... I screamed and landed on my feet. "S-sorry, did I wake you?" I yelled waving my arms in the air like a anime person freaked out. He smiled and nodded. I looked down. "S-sorry again."

"Nah, I don't mind Rima. But it is 3:00 in the morning..." he said, smirking. I stared at him. "Want some breakfast!" I yelled in a happy, cheery voice. He nodded and I took out a cookie. "Where did you get that?"

"I'm not sure..."

We both laughed. I cut the cookie in half and tossed it to Bunny. He caught it with his mouth. "Nice catch," I said and petted him on the head. "You used to do that a lot to me..." he said.

I blushed. "Hey! Let's not scroll down memory lane..." I said, frowning. He snickered and finished his half of the cookie.

We sat on the couch in silence.

"I'm bored..." I said breaking the silence. As I glanced at Bunny I saw him staring. "What? W-why are you staring at me?" I asked. "Just thinking..." he replied. "About me?" I shot back.

DEJA VU!

I giggled. "What? What's so funny?" he questioned me. "Remember! What happened at the woods! Our conversation was like that!" I said, laughing.

"Hey, you said we shouldn't scroll down memory lane," he said,pouting like a little kid. I stopped and nodded in agreement. "Oh, right... right..."

We both heard a moan and stood up to see who it was. Apparently, it was Jack who was awake. "Good morning, sleeping beauty. Did you have a nice beauty sleep or is that just drool on your face from dreaming about Tooth?" I said, smirking.

Jack's eyes widened and he used his sleeve to wipe the drool off his face. "I didn't dream about her..." he said. I patted him on the back. "Deny...deny," I made a 'tsk' sound. "Don't..."

Jack shooed my hand away. "What do you know?" he said with a curious look on his face. "I don't know! But even though I'm younger than you, I think I know more," I said. A proud look formed on my face. "I guess I win!" I concluded and walked out the room.

With Jack and Bunny...

"Ha, Rima is smarter than you."

"NO! She was obviously joking!"

"Nah..."

"Jack? Bunny?" a voice asked, quietly.

They turned around and found Tooth creeping up out of her sleeping place. Jack blushed and Bunny just hopped off without a word. "Good morning, Jack. Do you know where Rima is?" Tooth asked.

Jack shook his head slightly and kept looking down.

Meanwhile...

I'm going to visit Jamie! Last time, didn't go so good with Pitch attacking all of a sudden. My mind kept pondering about my meeting with Jamie and I end up bumping into his window.

He looked out with a curious look on his face. "Um...Rima? Was it?" he said. A hint of excitement was heard in his voice which made me happy I decided to visit him.

"Yup, hi Jamie!" I said in a cheerful voice. Jamie smiled and opened the window for me to enter his room. "So, you like jokes?" he asked. I nodded. The teenage boy asked me so much questions, my brain started to hurt!

"So how did you become a spirit?" he questioned. The one question that stung me. Hard... really hard.

"Uh... well Jamie... I don't want to remember what happened," I said as I sat on his bed. He was standing up and looked confused. "Why? Did you...d-d-die?" he stated.

I looked at him in the eye. "Yeah... I died for this kid I never even knew,but I saved his father, right? I-I died...f-for that little boy," I said losing my happy, cheery voice.

He frowned. "S-sorry for asking, but hey. You did the right thing," he said. That cheered me up a bit. "Yeah, well Jamie! I think it was fun talking to you," I said, smiling.

"Oh, wait! Rima, I have just one more question and it's not about your old life..."

I was about to step out of the window, but as I heard his voice I faced him. "A-are you and the easter bunny dating?"

My face turned red. "Uh...hehe. Well, we both like each other. If that's what you're saying," I said rubbing the back of my neck. Jamie laughed. "I saw when you were with him in my room! I just guessed, plus...Jack told me Bunny likes you and you like him back," he answered with a snicker. I clenched my fists. "Jack is going to be dead..."

And I flew off.

"Jack!"

I yelled in anger. "Who do you want to invite to your funeral?!"

"Crap, she found out!" he yelled almost laughing. "That's it, you're so dead!"

"WHAT DID JAMIE TELL YOU?!"

"YOU TOLD HIM!"

"WHAT?"

"YOU KNOW!"

We both were yelling in two separate rooms like siblings that are lazy. North yelled for us to stop, but was afraid I would hurt Jack. We came into the same room and started to fight again. I calmed down and replied,"Why did you tell Jamie?"

Jack laughed and crossed his legs on the floor. "He got curious!" Jack said. "Yeah, whatever. I guess I'm not mad anymore..." I said in a stern voice. He smiled and walked out the room.

I sighed, but smiled. I'm glad I joined the Guardians...

* * *

**A/N- I cut myself off! WTH! Anyways crappy ending... but at least I'm continuing. Now, thanks for the suggestions and I will do as you wish unless it's totally stupid... -_- Okay, bye!**


	14. Gasp

**A/N- Hello, people who bother reading this! I need to hurry on this because I need to go to my friend's house for a project. The good thing is I have to bring my laptop. YES! After the project I get ice-cream and write and read more fanfics! It's a win-win! Haha... Okay! I hope you'll enjoy and sorry that I have to tell you my life story.**

* * *

(Rima's POV)

Okay... I'm bored...

I was standing here like... the whole night. It felt like it, but it wasn't. I smiled to myself. As I was about to walk to the other room, I found myself trapped in a dark place.

"Hey! What's going on?!" I yelled. No answer came and I felt I was being taken somewhere. Far away from my friends...

...

"Hey. Have ya seen Rima?" Bunny asked. He was worried. _She's never this quiet..._

"No, why?" Jack said playing with his snow globe Tooth gave him. "I think she's been taken away... again," Bunny answered. Jack looked up to see him. "Do you think Pitch took her?" Jack asked. Bunny nodded.

...

"Get me out of here!" I yelled. I was trapped in a square cage with nothing in it. Well, besides me...

NEED TO STAY ON TOPIC!

"Rima. I think you should meet the person who kidnapped you. I think you'll be absolutely shocked at the result," Pitch said, laughing. Behind the dark shadows a foot came out. Then a hand. Along with a body.

And BAM! I saw the kidnappers face. T-t-the boy... He became 10-years-old. He gotten older. 5 years older to be exact. I came to the back of my cage. "No... NO. Y-you wouldn't kidnap me... I-I died to help you!" I screamed.

The boy frowned. "I just did it because I wanted to see you again," he said. "And I have a name...Rima."

I bumped into the bars of this prison. "H-H-How do you know my name... and why are you helping this lunatic!?" The boy stepped closer to the cage. "I said, I wanted to see you! A-and thank you," he said. A dark presence was around him. "And I helping Pitch, cause I believe in him!"

What? Shouldn't Pitch be believed in? I mean, sure he's scary, but he's still a spirit. OH, kids fear him... Make sense. "Pitch told me his stupid sob story. Then he told me about you, so to see you again I had to kidnap you and be allies with Pitch." A plan formed in my head. "What's your name?" I said, stalling. I dug in my pocket for a little bag full of powder in it. "I'm-"

But before he could even answer, I threw the powder on Pitch and the boy. They started to laugh! Yes! The worst weapon ever just became the... the... I'll think about it!

I slid through the bars and flew away. Before I left, I left them a snap. "Good-bye suckers!" I said and flew off.

...

"Come on, North just go forward on the sleigh!" Jack yelled.

"No, I know Rima can escape," North said with faith. Bunny nodded slightly, but then shook his head. Sandy was about to go in the conversation with a arrow pointing at Rima flying in, but Jack yelled, "Not now!"

Sandy got mad. I crept silently to Bunny. Jack watched curiously while Tooth giggled silently. Bunny turned around and I quickly kissed him on the cheek. I pulled away, smirking. "Hey! Did you hear? Rima is back and she gave you a gift..." Jack laughed. Bunny turned red. Tooth giggled. "Hey! Your 1st kiss, Bunny!" Jack teased.

LOL!

* * *

**A/N- I have writer's block...**


	15. First Date Finally!

**A/N- Somebody wanted this? I guess? But sadly, I'm 11 and have no experience in dating. Sure, in having crushes... er. Let's not talk about my love life...**

* * *

(Rima's POV)

I smirked. "So did you like the gift?" Jack asked. Tooth giggled. Sandy laughed silently while North smiled. Bunny flushed red. "I-um..." he stuttered while rubbing the back of his head. "He liked it," Tooth and Jack agreed.

That made him even more red. "So!" I yelled flying in the air sitting like I was on a hammock. "Who missed me?" I asked. Bunny put his hand up slightly. "Put your hand down, Bunny," I said, knowing he would. I blushed a bit and put my feet gently on the ground. Everyone put there hand up and left the room. Except Bunnymund. I looked around the room.

"Was this a plan to get us together?" I asked.

He shrugged, but remained the color red. "S-so... would ya want to go... to... I mean! Would ya-" He was nervous, but about what? I tilted my head along with a confused look on my face. "What?" I asked, dumbly.

"Would ya like to go with me somewhere?" he blurt out. I nodded. "So it's a date?" he whispers. "What?" I yelled loudly. "So it's a d-date?" he stuttered. I shrugged cause I had absolutely no idea what a 'date' was... "Wait, what's a date?" I asked. "You don't know?"

"When I was 15 I guess people tried to ask me, but they seemed scared," I replied. "What is it though?"

He thought about it. I started to get impatient. "I guess you'll find out," he said, smirking and left me.

...

Tooth started to comb my black, messy hair. "You're not going out with your hair like this," she said while combing my hair. "It's very long. Why don't you put it in a ponytail or get fancier clothes!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not into these things, Tooth," I said. "This important, Rima! Your first date!" she yelled and almost pulled my hair off. "Ow," I whined.

"So what are you going to give her?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, mate. Maybe something that deals with comedy," Bunny replied. "Well good luck with that. On the date, just make her laugh!" Jack suggested. "Yeah whatever. I'm going to do what I want to on the date..."

I came out of the room in... my regular clothes. You know, the polka dotted dress with rainbow leggings? And my hair! It stayed long...

"Ha! I'm not wearing any girly thing besides my regular clothes!" I yelled. Tooth frowned. "Get back in here. You're not done yet," she said. I frowned and walked back in the room.

"AH! I'M NOT WEARING THAT TOOTH!"

"You have to. Come on, Rima."

"NO! THAT IS WAY TO GIRLY!"

"Says the girl who wears rainbow leggings and a polka dotted dress!"

I crept outside the room. "Tooth," I pleaded. "Go. Go," she shooed. I stepped into the room with a frown on my face. My hair was in two ponytails. I was wearing a dress. It was a pink polka dotted dress with ruffles at the bottom. What made this outfit worse, I had to wear heels. "Tooth this sucks," I whined helplessly. "Go!" she yelled.

I grabbed my red shoes and took off the heels. "This stays on," I said to her pointing at my shoes. Tooth shrugged and left me.

Bunny came in. Right when he looked at me he blushed. "N-nice outfit," he stuttered. I shook my head. "It's uncomfortable," I said. "Your hair looks different too," he said caressing it.

I flushed red. "P-please stop," I said. He smirked and grabbed my hand. A tint of red stayed on my face.

We both laughed at jokes. Played around with some kids! At the end we both stared at the stars on a roof. "This was really fun, huh?" I asked holding his hand. He nodded in agreement.

He stared at me, smiling. We both leaned forward. Whoosh.

He turned his head. "What was that?" he asked. "I don't know..."

We walked forward. "Great you ruined it!" a familiar voice yelled. "You really got to be quiet!" another voice yelled. We looked down. Tooth, Jack, North and Sandy were watching us.

"You ruined the moment..." I muttered under my breath.

Tooth elbowed an embarrassed Jack. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Hehe sorry," Jack said. I frowned. As we went back to North's workshop, I quickly went back to my regular self.

* * *

**A/N- Yeah, I have no idea what happens on my date. So, see ya!**


	16. Spring Already?

**A/N- Lets just skip a few months. Oh, look it's spring! Anyway, it is spring and Bunny is super busy. Anytime with Rima? No... T-T Dang it!**

* * *

(Rima's POV)

"Bunny!" I yelled holding on to his leg like a little kid.

"Don't leave! I don't want to be bored to death!" I continued. He sighed. "Don't be a kid, Rima. I'm just going to be gone for a little while," he said with a sad tone. I let go of him and sat there.

"Aw, don't cry," Jack said comforting me. "Yes, please don't," Tooth said too. I narrowed my eyes. "It's not like you guys are fun," I stated while smirking. "What!?" they both yelled. "Aw, how cute they both say the same thing. Just like a couple," I muttered. Jack and Tooth turned red. "HAHA! YOU GUYS ARE FUN!" I laughed.

"Yeah, well stop laughing. Bunny just left, snickering..." Jack said. "Why did he snicker?" Tooth asked. "He heard what Rima said..."

I laughed. "Well, I'm going to catch some z's!" I yelled going to the couch. They looked at me with a confused look, but they shook it off. Of course, a dummy would think I'm going to sleep. I'm off to Bunny's Waren!

Sadly, I had to fly there. But I did get to see a lot of other spirits. One of them was Cupid. She let me stay in the air for a hour talking about love. "Dude! ENOUGH! I'm pretty sure I know what love is!" I yelled. The angel-like girl gave me a look that said, "really?" I sighed. "I'm dating a someone..." I muttered. Cupid smiled and grabbed my hand.

"OH! I would love to meet him! Is it the spirit of jokes? Or someone else! Doesn't matter! CAN I MEET HIM!" she yelled in my poor ear. "No. Look I got to go pet my... unicorn?" I said and flew off.

_Man, that was close. But she would probably spread that around. *sigh* Great job, Rima..._

I mentally slapped my face. "Great!"

Then, I was finally there. I sat on the grass. "Jeez, you think there's a shortcut to this place..." I yelled to myself. I stood up and looked around. "I should stay quiet." I tip-toed around the whole place. And I finally found him.

I saw him gathering eggs, painting, and all the things to get ready for Easter. I sighed. "Aw, how cute!" I thought, but quickly shook it off. _Woah, that was totally out of character!_

I jumped from where I was. "Surprise!" I yelled. He jumped.

"Ha ha you could have seen the look on your face!" I laughed. He frowned. "Why are ya here?" he asked. I crossed my arms. "Why? Don't like me here with you?" I said not facing him.

He blushed. "I didn't mean that!" he yelled. I giggled and looked at him in the eye.

"Come on. If you're here you're going to help me," Bunny said grabbing my hand. On my cheek, a tint of red formed. I sighed. "Fine," I muttered.

We painted, painted, and painted. Did I mention we painted? AND finally we were done! I panted. "How can you stand painting every single time!" I yelled. He shrugged.

I giggled and sat on the grass. "So, are you going to go back?" He nodded and I smiled. "Oh, good. But..."

He looked at me. "I might have t-told Cupid about... me dating..." I murmured. He sighed. "That girl will probably tell other people..." he said. _Woah, that's what I thought!_

"Weird, that's what I thought," I said. He smiled warmly at me. My heart melted. "Uh... W-w-we should- um... you k-know! G-go-go back!" I stuttered. He smirked. "S-s-st-stop smirking!" I whined.

SLAP!

"Crikey!" he yelled. I put my hands over my mouth. "I'm so s-sorry," I said with a little giggle. "Why are you laughing?" he asked. "I stuttered so much... and I guess I got a little nervous... and then I accidentally slapped you?" I said.

He frowned. "Wow," he said sarcastically. I giggled. "Come on. Jack and Tooth are probably worried about me," I said.

We both stood up.

"Oh, and your cheek!" I said pointing at it. He looked me straight in the eye. I flew slightly up and kissed his cheek. I flew back to the ground and giggled like a girly girl.

"Your out of character aren't you?" he asked. I stopped giggling. "S-shut up," I said.

* * *

**A/N- Corny-nya. Corny... Yup... hey what number chapter is this? probably finish this in the 20th chapter! RIGHT? PEOPLE I AM SO TIRED!**


	17. This Is New!

**A/N- This story sucks... in my opinion. I don't know why, but I just know something is wrong with it. Too much romance? Not enough action? Out of character? *sigh* I think my friend was right. I am emo... -_- Er, I lack confidence. Right? Or is it just me talking nonsense? *sniff* I just... I think I'm so scared on what you people think of this story... OH! This is a confession! **

**Yup! Anyway, I bet not that much people read this. I should just go to the story now...**

* * *

(Rima's POV)

I laid on the couch. "Told ya. You shouldn't race a rabbit, mate," Bunnymund teased. He leaned on the wall looking at his boomarang. I shot him an annoyed look.

"Yeah, yeah. Save it!" I hissed. "You know. Spirits should come with weapons. Like Jack and his staff," he said. I sat up. "He been having that staff ever since. Me? I got nothing," I explained. I felt a bit annoyed being the only Guardian with nothing to attack nightmares with. "What'd ya mean?" he asked with a tint of curiosity.

"I think I just need to learn how to get my weapon! Or something," I guessed.

He nodded and left the room. "Why don't I have anything to attack Pitch with?" I thought. I frowned and stood up. "I'll find my weapon!" I yelled and ran off to where ever!

I stood at the door. I'll just sneak off. I mean, it's not like I'll get kidnapped! Hehe...

I walked around the woods with a skip in my step. "La la la la," I said skipping. Far behind the woods, a odd noise was heard. "Oh, crap. Not again," I said.

Out came a little black cat from the bushes. "Oh, thank goodness," I said petting the cat. "You know, I was really scared there," I said to the cat. It meowed at me and urged me to follow him. "Um, I guess this is a sign." I followed the cat who had a sudden energy boost cause now it was fast like a cheetah.

"Hey, wait up!"

I ran off and then it suddenly stopped. I started to pant. "Man, you run really fast, Mr. Cat," I said while panting. I looked up and saw the cat looking up.

"What are you looking at?" I asked looking up as well. I gasped. "Woah," I said. I flew up the tree. "Now, who would just leave this bow and arrow here?" I grabbed the items and observed them. The bow was made out of metal and it looked brand new. The arrows had a sharp point that was metal as well.

I flew down holding the weapon in my hands. "What kind of person would leave this?" I asked Mr. Cat. The cat put his paw on the weapon and pushed it to me. "What? It's mine?"

Mr. Cat nodded slightly. Like he understood me... I gave him a confused look. "How can you understand me?" I asked. The cat sorta shrugged. "And how should I know it's mine?" I asked. He moved the bow to its side and it showed my name. "This is new!" I exclaimed. "I-I don't remember having this..."

I looked around. "M-Mr. Cat? Where did you go?" That cat knew where I came from. Was he somehow connected to my old life? Does he look somehow familiar?

I ran out of the woods with my bow hanging from my back. I held the arrows in my hand. "Oh, boy! I have a weapon, that I didn't know that was mine!" I yelled to myself and flew back to North's workshop.

...

"Rima! Ya don't just pick up weapons from a tree!" Bunny yelled at me. I held my bow tightly in my hand. "Come on, guys! It has to be mine!" I whined. Jack nodded. "Aw, let's just agree with her. Do you guys really want Rima to be helpless in a battle?" he said lifting his eye brow.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "HEY!" I yelled.

"Aye, mate. But one flaw in ya plan. She probably has no idea on how to use that," Bunny explained pointing at my bow and arrow.

We stayed silent for a while. "Does any of you guys know how to use this?" I asked.

"I DO!" a voice sang. We all looked at the window and saw Cupid standing there. "Oh, crap," I murmured. She smiled and flew down. Her angel wings looked very beautiful as they flew.

"Hehe! I came here to help you with your bow and arrows!" she said jumping up and down. "Uh... You're good with this?" I asked holding my weapon up. "Duh. I mean who else is going to aim arrows at someone to make them fall in love?" she asked. I stayed silent. "Ugh! Fine," I said. "But on one condition..." she said, smiling. "Tell me who you're dating!"

Bunny's eyes widened. I stayed very quiet. "Uh, I-maybe... Um...I," I stuttered. "It's me," Bunnymund blurt. The girl squealed. "OMG! What a cute couple!" We all looked at her with a blank face.

"So are you going to teach me?" I asked. "Wait. I'm texting everyone about this," she said with a phone in her hands. Bunny and I blushed. "Aw, you guys are blushing!" she took a picture of us. "Hey! Delete that!" I whined still blushing. "But I just sent it to everyone," she said.

I frowned. "Can you just teach me how to shoot?" I asked. She looked up from her phone. "Oh, sure!" she said and she took out her 'weapon.' "Okay. First you got to have good aim!" she said aiming the arrow at the target.

We were all in the practice room. "Um, it would b nice if you showed me how to hold it," I complained. Bunny got impatient. "Here, Rima. Like this," he said positioning my hands. I turned red. "Aw, and I didn't have to shoot a arrow at him," Cupid said, being like a fangirl. He let go of me and flushed red as well. "Yeah, well shut up. I'm supposed to learn," I muttered.

"Ah, yes!" she said and put a serious look on her face. She held the bow up. Pulled the the string. And BAM! She hit the target. "There. Now your turn," she said. I pulled the string. And then, the moment of truth. **(What the?)** I shot the arrow. My friends leaning in to see what was the outcome.

And I DID IT! I HIT THE TARGET! Cupid smiled. "Wow, nice! But that was beginner's luck," she said. I smirked. "I can do it again! Maybe this is in my blood," I said.

"Sure. It is," she said. I smirked. "Is that a challenge?" I asked. "Ha, I've been doing this way more than you," the girl said. I backed up and shot the target again. "Come on, Cupid. It's not like this is hard," I said. She bit her lower lip. "Oh, alright, but if I win, you're going to tell me everything about your relationship with him," she said pointing at Bunny.

I smirked. "And if I win, you can't bother me at all," I said. "You're on!" we both yelled.

* * *

**A/N- Will Rima win? Oh and I will tell you why that bow is hers. You know how she died in the ocean? When she came back a bow was behind her back. Along with some arrows. But as she traveled around and not knowing how to fly well, all of her items fell off of her. Besides the powder that makes people laugh. Hehe... I'll tell you why Rima has that bow... maybe on the next chapter. **

**Bye, and please no flames... (Wow, my first time asking that!)**


	18. Ready, Set, Shoot!

**A/N- Hello, I still have writer's block and I'm stupid. Hehe! It's true! Anyway, to the story!**

* * *

(Rima's POV)

I held my bow tightly. "So, person who shoots all ten targets perfectly wins?" I asked Tooth. She nodded. "If I were you, try to win," she whispered in my ear. I sighed. "Wow, thanks. I won't try," I say sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes and backed away. I pulled my string back. "Ready, set..."

"Go..."

I let go of the string and shoot the first target. Meanwhile, Cupid hit the first target as well.

Skip boring details...

Last target. If I fail this, I lose. If Cupid fails, I win. I took a breath. "Today is a new day." The words formed in my head. "What the heck?" I blurt and shot the arrow with no thought. "Crap! Duck down!"

The arrow flew around bumping walls. "Crikey!" Bunny yelled ducking down as well. Then, we heard the arrow hit something. We all looked up. "HECK YEAH! I CALL THAT A LUCKY SHOT!" I yelled. Cupid laughed. "Yeah, that was good," she said. She sighed. "You know, I forfeit. The universe seems to support you," she said. I gave her a confused look. "That really sounds stupid," I said.

She crossed her arms. "The older spirits would differ," Cupid said pointing at the Guardians. Jack yelled,"WHAT? YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME!" Cupid snickered. "Okay, I guess I lost so see ya," she said and hugged me like I was a old friend.

"Bye, Rima! I had fun," she whispered to me. I sighed. "I didn't..."I murmured. She smiled and flew off.

I fell to the ground. "She finally left!" They all laughed at me. "What? She wouldn't quit bothering me!" They kept laughing. I frowned. "Yeah, whatever. At least I won," I said and left the room earning silence.

...

"Rima? You expect this is yours?" Bunnymund asked. I nodded. "But what's its purpose?" I thought about it and shrugged. "Guess I'm going to find out," I said grabbing the weapon.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he asked grabbing my wrist. I blushed a little and looked at him straight in the eye. "I-It's important," I said turning my head. I let go of his grip and flew off to the woods. "Mr. Cat?" I yelled out loud. The little black cat came out the bushes. I notice a little smile on his cat face. "Why do I have this? What do I do with this? I mean, it has nothing to do with laughing," I started to babble.

The cat played with my pocket. "What?" I asked and reached in my pocket. I grabbed my laughing powder. "Oh, this is nothing," I said. Mr. Cat slapped it off my hand and the powder landed on one of my arrows.

"Mr. Cat! Why did you do that!" I yelled. I grabbed the arrow. "Hmm, it's glowing!" I said. Then, idea! I grabbed the bow and arrow and pulled the string. I aimed it at a tree and shot the arrow. The arrow hit the tree then disappeared to my hand. The tree started to laugh! Like it grew a mouth. I screamed and snapped continuously. It stopped and I sighed. "That was scary!"

I blinked twice. "Mr. Cat! You helped me find out what the arrows are supposed to do!" I hugged the cat. "You're so cute and helpful!" I flew back to North's workshop with a smile.

* * *

**A/N- I'm a horrible writer. Making Cupid quit on a competition. Having a random black cat show up. Oh, wait! I LOVE CATS! THEY REMIND ME OF IKUTO~NYA! *cough* Anyways I love Shugo Chara and AMUTO! And Rimahiko! I'm thinking of making a fanfic of that.**

**AH! People are already celebrating the 4th of July. It's not fun hearing fireworks at the middle of the night. -_-**


	19. IMPORTANT!

**Sorry everyone, but I am making a rewrite for this tomorrow or today because I had to improve in writing and I think I am ready. I'm sorry if you are disappointed, but at least I am making a rewrite...**

**~902randomperson**


End file.
